A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by Rydxn
Summary: Being in love is supposed to be all sunshine, saturdays, butterflies, 90 degree weathers, first kisses, and all that fun stuff. No one told Marshall about it's downfall. No one told him that falling for your best friend is the riskiest thing that could happen to him. [mainly ChasexMarshall with some hints of other ships]
1. I - Martyrdom and Suicide

I wanted to make a short chaptered story based off Panic! At The Disco's "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" album because I'm completely hooked. I wanted the chapters to be connected to each other but it's not gonna happen because I'm not that good enough. Some of the chapters may be based more on the music video than the song.

p.s. the first one is like the introduction to everything.

* * *

I – The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage

It's late at night, everyone was asleep but a young Dalmatian. Marshall stared at the journal in front of him, aching to write his thoughts down to get rid of them. He didn't know how though, he couldn't even hold a pen with his paw. Still, he wanted to write everything down. He shook his thoughts and decided to find a way during the morning as he let sleep consume him and the night get the best of him.

When the morning came, Marshall made sure to be the first to wake up before the others just so he can stay away from a certain German Shephard and his morning wake up calls. Marshall walked out of his pup house and entered the lookout, hoping that Ryder was already awake. He rode the elevator up and silently wished that Ryder could grant him this one favor. When the Dalmatian arrived at the top, he saw Ryder eating breakfast in the balcony. He went out and approached the young boy and when Ryder saw him the boy gave Marshall a smile.

"Hey, Marshall. Anything wrong?" Marshall only shook his head.

"Then what's the matter?" Ryder asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Can… um… I have a favor to ask?" Marshall said, clearly shy about asking for a favor especially from Ryder who already gave him everything. Food, home, shelter, friends, practically everything Marshall didn't have before getting adopted by Ryder.

"Anything, Marshall." Ryder said, reassuring Marshall that it's okay to ask by giving him another smile.

It's a slow day in Adventure Bay, no missions and such which means the pups could just hang out and play. Everything seems okay if one looked past the tension between a Dalmatian and a German shepherd. It's been weeks since anyone had seen Marshall and Chase in one room. No one knew the full details of what happened but they all knew, whatever happened, Chase fucked up. The Dalmatian would slightly wince at the sight of him and would do everything to avoid his supposedly best friend.

"You know what? I'm tired of seeing them like this." Rubble said as he watched Marshall enter the look out and quickly exited once he caught sight of Zuma playing pup pup boogie with Chase.

"Whatever happened, Chase needs to talk to him and Marshall to stop avoiding Chase."

The two pups sighed in unison, they were really worried for their two friends.

It was nearing dusk when Ryder had called in Marshall to go to the look out. Marshall thought that he was finally getting his favor but isn't it a bit too soon? As to the Dalmatian's surprise, Ryder did have what Marshall asked for.

"I managed to rig this old typewriter Rocky had, now the buttons are larger so you can type with your paw. I don't know why you need this but if you acquired sudden interest in literature then I'm really happy for you." Ryder said.

"Ryder, it's awesome. Thank you so much." Marshall said, jumping into Ryder's arms. Giving the boy a good lick to the cheek.

Once the typewriter and some papers has been transferred near Marshall's pup house, He quickly started typing with the aim to capture his feelings the past what, two months? In words

 _How do I start this? So many things happened and I don't know where to start my story. Some of my memory is kind of already hazy but I still want to put everything down. I swear to shake this up if you swear to listen._

Marshall then thought that this journal of his did not have much of an option than listen to his story, but if ever doesn't end up alone he could laugh this off with his future family and possibly kids and say "Remember when I was so hooked on my best friend? Haha, good times"

 _And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well… I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue? I guess. It seems that these days, I am not who you think but we'll pick back up on that on another page._

 _I'm still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._

* * *

Please do review and if you do not like it, please just tell me in a nice way and be on your way.


	2. II - London and Money

This must be the hardest to do so far since the song is about making a name for yourself and kind of mocking the "scene" but anyways, here it is!

Please do review, it really helps me out a lot.

p.s. Every chapter is not a direct continuation of the chapter before it. The chapters are some random scenes that happened before "Martyrdom and Suicide"

* * *

II – London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines

Marshall knew Chase more than any one and he was willing to bet on it. They met when they were still pups. He had confidence that he knew his best friend up until now. Chase was showing more signs of distress for it to be okay and Marshall doesn't know what to do about it. Whenever Marshall would ask him if anything was bothering him, the German shepherd would stall and "charm" his way out of the conversation. Marshall knew what he's doing but didn't know how to confront his best friend.

 _When will he start talking? He's slightly clever to just a certain extent, he thinks I'm not catching up to what's happening._

The young Dalmatian sighed, he thought that maybe he's just tired but nothing justifies his "being tired always". Marshall knew better, and he knew he needed to talk to Chase about it. He couldn't let his best friend fall into more and more distress. He didn't want him to reach the point where he feels like he's useless and feel like wanting to die. Marshall's been there and it was not fun. He sometimes spent all afternoon self-deprecating. Marshall saw Chase waiting outside his pup house, looking tired.

"Chase?" Chase looked at the Dalmatian, It's been the first time in weeks that he's seen his best friend's eyes. Amber eyes that once held determination and bravery was now dull. It almost made Marshall tear up but he couldn't, not in front of his best friend who clearly needs help.

"Marshall…I. "Before the German shepherd could finish, the Dalmatian was already hugging him.

"Chase, I'm so worried about you. You've become so distant, what's happening? I hate seeing you like this" Marshall said, obviously trying to sound calm but his shaking says otherwise.

"Marsh… I'm so sorry" Chase said as he let out a sigh and relaxed in his best friend's embrace. Just when Chase was getting comfortable, Marshall pulled away and looked him in the eyes

"Start talking." Chase averted his eyes from Marshall's stare. Again, he sighed.

"If you think about it, it's kind of stupid…" Chase then gave a weak laugh to lighten the mood.

"Stop stalling. If you keep on doing that then better keep your mouth shut" Marshall said sternly, He didn't mean to though. He just wanted to know what's bothering Chase and he's kind of getting desperate.

"It's about Skye"

* * *

"So, Skye dumped you when you confessed, told you that she was in love with someone else, broke your heart and you didn't tell me?" Marshall exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand, Marshall…" Chase said, he was right though…Marshall wouldn't understand, because he's not in love with a _girl._

"Well, I could've! I could've understand if you just told me, but no! You had to keep everything from me, Chase. Do you not trust me?" Marshall felt tears well up in his eyes but quickly blinked them away. He did not want to break the angry expression written on his face. Chase needs to know that this is serious and that he needs to be taken seriously.

"Marshall… You're my best friend, okay? I trust you. I know it was stupid for me to keep things from you but I just can't burden you more. You already had to deal with me when I was a pining mess. I'm sorry, I really am" Chase said before lying his head down on Marshall's shoulders. The Dalmatian's expression softens as he relaxes with the German shepherd on his shoulders but the peace did not last long. Marshall realized that his friend (crush) is on his shoulders and he noticeably tensed up but Chase was too exhausted to care.

"Love sucks, huh?" Marshall says then Chase chuckles

"I'm giving up on all these love things" Marshall heard him say.

* * *

After their talk, Chase's mood brightened up and Marshall couldn't be happier. The spark was back in his eyes and he was back being the Chase Marshall knew (and loved).

 _Chase has been giddy especially today_. Marshall thought. He decided to ask what was making his best friend so happy today.

"What's up Chase, you seem to be really happy today." Chase turned to face his friend.

"You won't believe what happened today, Marshall!" Marshall raised an eyebrow and smirked in response

"Please, I've witnessed weirder things… what ever happened probably isn't that odd" Chase rolled his eyes in response.

"Are you going to listen or just bury me in your snarky remarks" Chase said as he let out a huff

"No, no. I'm sorry. Please do tell" Marshall said.

"She told me she loves me too!" at first Marshall was confused then it hit him like a shit ton of bricks. Chase was right, He couldn't believe it. It has only been a week since Skye had dumped him, what made her regret that decision?

 _Maybe she realized how much of a catch Chase is._ The smile vanished from Marshall's face and it didn't go unnoticed by Chase.

"Marshall, Are you okay? You seem unhappy about it…" Chase said

"What? Oh no, I just remembered something…" Marshall replied. One week ago Chase said he was giving up on love and now, he's going out with the one who broke his heart?

"What is it?" Marshall thought of lying but maybe if he said the truth, Chase would remember what he said.

"Last week… when we talked. You said that you're giving up on love… what made you take it back?" Chase looked confused.

"Are you not happy for me?" He asked.

 _If you talk, you better back your shit up._ Marshall thought but he only shook his head and gave Chase a bright smile.

"What? Chase, you must be crazy to think that I'm not happy for you, buddy!" The German shepherd seemed to believe the Dalmatian.

 _Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of  
A. Indifference  
B. Disinterest in what he says_


	3. III - Nails and Tacks

This part may be triggering for some people, you can definitely skip it. It's not really important. If you wish to continue, there are mentions of attempted suicide so please be really careful. As much as I do not want to write it, (since, It's a very sensitive topic to me…) I really do want to make a story for every single "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" song. Any form of criticism is highly appreciated and if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, please do tell. It really helps me out since I'm not very good in English.

* * *

III – Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

 _The heart wants what the heart wants_ is probably the dumbest yet most truthful statement that Marshall has ever heard. His heart certainly wants the only thing he couldn't have. It just gets worse and worse each day. Each day he's falling harder and it just hurts more.

He's experienced heart break before, but never so complicated or deep a kind as this, when he's lying down in a hospital bed alone because he can't bear to see his friends. Because he tried to kill himself.

It doesn't matter what kind of heartbreak it is, it's trying to kill him regardless.

He's learned to hide all sorts of heartbreak since he was very young. He hid them behind every clumsy fall, every joke, every laugh, and every smile. He got so good at it that sometimes, he even fools himself.

 _It's because you're a failure, that's why no one likes you. You even failed at ending your own misery! How pathetic is that._ A voice inside Marshall's head said. Honestly, they're right. He is a failure. He didn't know why someone called Ryder about seeing him looking down at the rapid waters. He didn't know why they had rushed to the bridge. He didn't know why they rushed him to the vet.

 _Why?_

* * *

"I can't believe her," Chase said, as he paced around. The younger pup only sat down, watching his friend pace around. Marshall sighed and let his eyes close.

"What did she do this time?" Chase stopped pacing and sat down next to Marshall.

"She's making a big deal about everything!" Marshall could only give a small "hm?" as a response.

"She thinks I'm ignoring her just because I'm busy. She wasn't like this before we got together. She's want us to be together always and as much as I want that, I have duties too" Marshall patted the German shepherd's back as a sign of sympathy.

"And that's not all. She accused me of cheating when Everest and I hung out. We're platonic, why can't she see that?" chase let out an exasperated sigh.

"How did it happen now?" then chase started rambling, he wasn't making sense to Marshall anymore.

 _Watch your mouth cause your speech is slurred enough that you might just swallow your tongue_.

Marshall just blocked him out, occasionally saying "right" "true" "hm." to look like he was listening. The first time this happened, Marshall listened very carefully and helped his friend, same goes for the second, third, and fourth. When the fifth came around he was already seeing a pattern in their relationship and he paid attention less to his friend's dilemma.

"Marshall?"

"True."

"I knew it, you're not even listening anymore. Why do I bother telling these when I know you're not going to listen to me anyway." Chase then got up and left, leaving the Dalmatian with his book.

* * *

"Marshall, you can't keep hiding in here forever. You'll need to allow visitors soon" The doctor told Marshall.

"Doc, can I at least have one more day to myself? I don't know if I can handle visitors right now. I still feel dizzy and such" The doctor agreed then left the room. The truth is that he actually feels fine now, he just doesn't know how to face the others.

 _They're probably mad._

Marshall thought that they should be mad, they have all the right to be. He was selfish and only thought of himself and his problems so they had to be mad at him, right? Marshall drifted into a dreamless slumber without him even realizing.

* * *

"Okay, right now. I actually listened"

"Did you now?" Chase said, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. He hardly tells Marshall anything ever since he caught the Dalmatian not listening to him all this time.

"I really did and do you know what I think?"

"No, I do not. I'm a spy and a cop, not a psychic."

"Will you please just listen?" Marshall told Chase, The Dalmatian knew what he did was rude but he doesn't deserve all the sarcasm.

"You didn't listen when I was talking before." Chase murmured under his breath. Marshall couldn't believe Chase could be this narrow-minded.

"You know what, what's the point? If you're going to be like that, then it's a waste of time even bothering to try and help you with this unhealthy relationship." And with that, Marshall had stormed off.

* * *

Marshall woke up to bright lights and constant beeping of machines. He was confused at first then it dawned on him soon enough

 _Oh yeah, I had tried taking my own life._

He sounded less dreadful in his mind. It was only mere minutes after he woke up when the doctor knocked on his door and entered.

"How are you feeling Marshall?"

"Fine" The doctor wrote things on his chart. Things that Marshall will never see nor understand.

"So, what is your decision? Are you allowing Visitors now?"

"Not much I can do about it now." Marshall let out a sigh.

"I will inform your friends now" and with that, the doctor exited the room. Honestly, Marshall's scared of seeing them. He felt unworthy of their care and he wished they could've just let him end everything. God, he was being selfish again.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door closing and his owner entering the room. The Dalmatian refused to look at Ryder because he felt _ashamed,_ but the boy only gave Marshall a small smile before tearing up and hugging the small dog.

The day went on, he received a lot of get well cards, flowers, fruits. Everest told him not to do something stupid like that before hugging him. Skye let her tears fall down and said sorry for not looking out for him, she told Marshall that she felt responsible and she should've talked to him and helped him. Marshall told her that it wasn't her fault, but the Cockapoo wouldn't budge so Marshall said that he forgives her. Zuma and Rocky called him an idiot. Rocky swore that he wasn't going to shed even a single tear but Marshall saw his eyes turn glassy. Everyone visited him, Cap'n Turbot, Katie, Alex, Mayor Goodway, but Chase didn't.

A few days have passed and Chase still didn't visit him and Marshall wasn't surprised. The German Shepherd was mad at him so he shouldn't assume he would just visit him. The door to his room creaked and what entered surprised him. It was Chase. Chase hopped on the chair next to Marshall's bed. The two stayed silent, not even looking at each other. The silence was unbearable and Marshall was about to talk before Chase broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're alright."

 _I am alone in this bed and head and he never fixes this._

 _But at least he (makes me forget)_


End file.
